deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombies
The Zombies of Dead Island are your basic enemy during the course of the game. The Infected are fully fleshed and in various stages of decay and decomposition. The infection may be instant, but change time may range up to 6 hours , and once an infected has been killed, the effects wear off and the body will become human. It is believed that the infection causing this is a mutated form of the Kuru prion. Some zombie types (like vessels) must have their head destroyed, otherwise their health bar will gradually refill once depleted and they will rise again. It is believed by some scientists, such as Dr. Robert West, that people with O Negative blood, such as the heroes, are not susceptible to the infection. Though at first he thinks it's just a Coincedence that all the Heros have 0 Negative blood Some zombies are seen having weapons in their hands and can be used by the player when they drop them. This might be Rigor Mortis, which makes the zombies unable to let go of them or they may possess some form of intelligence. Common Zombies Walkers The slow, shambling undead, roaming the island of Banoi, looking for flesh to devour. Walkers are most dangerous in groups where their speed is less of a disadvantage. Walkers are also fairly quiet and can be difficult to spot in dark areas. Walker Behavior Walkers are tricky enemies to deal with. They will remain motionless giving the appearance of being truly dead until you get up close to them. Then they will quickly attack you. Walkers are generally slow at getting up making the best time to attack when they are feeding on corpses. When faced with a group of walkers, lure them into a water source such as a swimming pool or beach. Knock them down and continue to stomp them as they try to stand up. The water acts as a weapon because zombies drown. You continue to recieve XP as the water finishes them off for you and you can loot them afterwards. It is also really helpful for conserving ammo or weapon durability. When faced with a group of Walkers, not near a water source, it is best to either run and set up a better attack point, or if using weapons with enough force attack them thus knocking them down for a stomp. Walkers will follow you for a while but you can outrun them fairly easily. Be aware that if a Walkers sees you, it will follow you if you don't outrun it. Walkers can go in and out of buildings and buses and can traverse stairs and walk through panes of glass but cannot open doors. Infected The Infected are much faster than Walkers but take less damage to kill. These infected are extremely dangerous and should be fought with caution. They are fast runners, agile and vicious, and because of their speed they are hard to keep track of in close combat. When the Infected have spotted you they scream loudly and charge after you. If there are other infected or walkers nearby, they will join in. They flail their arms interupting any action you are performing. Note: Enemies cannot interupt kicks. Infected Behavior Infected are nearly flawless in their design. They are quiet and slow, giving the appearance of a Walker from a distance. They exhibit the same wandering behavior as walkers and they don't make a sound.... until one of them spots you. Then they scream violently and run at you, never slowing down. They are impossible to outrun and they can climb. They strike fast and when knocked down, they are much faster at getting back to their feet than Walkers. Infected have great vision too and will generally find you long before you spot them. A perfectly timed headshot with a melee weapon will bring these enemies down swiftly with no problem. The Infected's behavior shares likeness to the film '28 Days Later.' Additionally, this infected type appears to be untainted, not sharing the cadaverous features of their Walker brethren, and being twice as dangerous. When they find you (and they will find you) don't run unless you are close to a place of safety like a vehicle, tall ladder or a building with a door. Infected can run faster than you can. thumb|390px|right Special Zombies The Floater The Floater's bloated, partially decomposed body produces corrosive slime capable of hurting, blinding or disorienting enemies from a distance. Floaters are harder to kill than other zombies, as their water logged tissue is able to absorb a lot of punishment. Appearance: Red eyed, obese Zombies with a shiny mucus membrane surrounding his torso. The Floater is so congested with watery fluids, he has almost become transparent- revealing the majority of his internal organs. Tactics: '''Floaters are immune to fire damage due to their water filled bodies, but this also makes them great conductors for electricity. Attacking a floater with a weapon with an electrical mod (Shock, High Voltage, Short-Circuit, or Old Smoky) will have a greater chance at electrifying them than on other zombies. Distance is also highly suggested. Floaters will spit at you from a distance, but when up close they will vomit in all directions causing massive damage. It is suggested to attack from a distance and dodge their spit attacks. The Ram Ram's are extremely tough, strong, ferocious and determined, these undead were already mad before the outbreak. Now they single-mindedly pursue any survivors in sight and try to take them out with a single ramming attack. Frontal attacks are known to be ineffective against those terrifying undead specimens. (The Ram is similar to the 'Charger' from the 'Left 4 Dead' series, with the exception being the only way he can be defeated is by hitting a weak spot on his back.) '''Appearance: A Zombie that can be mistaken to have a towering height when approached. It wears a straight jacket and a Hannibal Lecter styled mask on his face which prevents any biting or striking. Tactics: You can beat a Ram easy enough by fighting smart. Rams are an abomination stuck in a straight jacket. They can't strike at you or grab you. Ramming and kicking you is all it can do. To defeat them, stand still at a safe distance up against an immovable object such as a wall or vehicle and when it sees you it will start charging at you. quickly dash left or right to get out of it's path. It will slam into whatever it hits which confuses it momentarily. Take 4 to 5 strikes or shots at the back 'where the straight jacket is weak' and get out of the way quickly. If you don't, the Ram will swiftly turn around and deliver a kick, knocking you down and taking a considerable amount of your health. Repeat the process a few more times and you're done. Another effective method is to use molotov's against them, deo-bombs are not effective due to constant movement. The Suicider This poor creature trapped in a disfigured, pulsing form that retains a semblance of awareness even though its instincts drive it to get close to an uninfected survivor and attack with a self-destructive explosion. Appearance: Suicider's are riddled with pulsating, oozing sores, and upon spotting a Survivor, Suicider's will immediately start begging for help. Tactics: If one just runs up to a Suicider they will often begin their explosion animation. In a one on one encounter this can be used to easily kill them because you can run to and away from them causing them to kill themselves with no damage done to you. If you find one in a group of zombies it can also be useful because you can run up to it causing it to begin exploding then run away allowing it to explode kill or hurting all zombies around it. Common Drop:Suicider's commonly drop what is called suicider meat which has a sell value of $128 and is often used for mods like the Toxic Mod. Also commonly drops rags. The Butcher Meaner, tougher versions of the Infected, Butchers slice and tear with whatever is left of their limbs. Their leaping attacks and lightening-quick reactions make them hard to fight with melee attacks. Attacking from a great distance 'helps.' The Butcher behaves in a similar fashion as the 'Hunter' from the 'Left 4 Dead' series. Appearance: With hideously deformed facial features and severed limbs, the Butcher finishes the trifecta with knife-like blades made from sharpened bones that replace his forearms. The Thug Appearance: Physically larger than common zombies, Thugs appear to be tourists that have fallen victim to the virus. They are relatively slow, but extremely powerful. Thugs can knock you down in a single blow which stuns you momentarily and takes away a significant chunk of your health meter. It only takes 3 or 4 attacks from a Thug to kill you. You can determine if there is a Thug in the vicinity by listening for their loud groans. These zombies are extremely slow, and are better avoided than fought. One on one, they are more than enough of a challeng e for most players. They’re best killed from a distance since their damage range is defined by the reach of their arms. Use an explosion barrel, crate, knife, Molotov; gun etc. anything to keep distance between you and them. If range isn’t an option then its best to attack them from behind. They will roar when first encountered which gives you a few easy shots at their back if you’re quick enough. Tip: slicing actions decay the durability of knives and bladed weapons. Throwing them does not! Tactics: You can't knock down a Thug with a kick. You can knock down a Thug with a small pick up truck! Thugs are territorial. They won't follow you forever. You can usually find Thugs lurking around (guarding) areas you can't go around or avoid. It is possible to use hit and run tactics on a Thug, and it is far easier to accomplish this in a group, than solo. (Assuming you don't have Fury to spare, or explosives available.) Solo, you can''' aggro''' the Thug, run away until they stop following you, and turn around to go back to their 'spot.' Rush in behind them, and attempt to break and/or chop off their arms. Once you have disabled their arms, the Thug has no choice but to attack simply by biting, which is easily avoidable. Group tactics follow this same pattern, with the exception that one player will 'Tank,' or 'Kite' the Thug, while the others will attempt to dash in and attack this Infected from behind. (Interesting fact, this zombie type is not listed under the 'Enemies' section of the Playstation 3's or the Xbox 360's instruction manual.) Another tactic is to throw bladed (clever, knife.) objects at it's arm cutting them off. Once both arms are removed go in to attack . With their main weapon gone (arms) it leaves only a bite attack. NOTE: Due to an error in the game's programming, it is possible to set Thugs on fire with a kick to the head. Category:Gameplay Category:Zombies Category:Trivia